Drop-Dead Gorgeous
by unforgivable blue eyes
Summary: Marisa goes to the Scarlet Devil Mansion to resolve the mist incident. All goes well for the witch until she meets Flandre. I really suck at summaries.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own a thing in Touhou. Touhou and all of the characters in this fic belong to ZUN. This fic is purely fanmade.

* * *

Fluttering echoes of frantic bat wings was the only sound audible as the blonde witch was curtained with crimson danmaku. Along with the large spheres of danmaku came a beautiful twinkle sound, as if they were as fragile as glass. Marisa was up against the culprit of this mist incident, the Scarlet Devil herself, Remilia Scarlet. Up above shone the moon which was dyed the sickly, yet rich, colour of blood. Behind her lay the unconscious body of the silver-haired maid who had felt the wrath of Marisa's Master Spark. It was now obvious to Marisa that Remilia was on her last legs due to the frantic and rushed way the danmaku was rushing toward her.

Marisa, now standing on her broomstick, ducked and weaved through the red bullets of all different sizes, an ever-loving smirk on her face as she pulled out her hakkero which fit snugly in her palm. With a loud cry declaring her attack, she shoved her hands forward, a brilliant, white light shining out of the octagonal weapon. The merciless blow hit Remilia right on, signifying the end of the fight. Remilia, now transformed back to her normal self, looked battered and worn-out. She fell to the ground beside Sakuya, having been blown back from the Master Spark. She was unconscious.

"That's what you get for goin' up against Marisa Kirisame, ze!" Marisa exclaimed as she jumped from her broom and landed on the ground with a soft crunch. Her broomstick was in her hand loosely as her golden eyes swept the scene. The only sound heard was Marisa's panting, having taken a lot of damage from the ordeals she had faced that day. A childish voice interrupted Marisa's silent victory and ceased her labored breathing.

"Hey!~ You didn't forget about Flandre…" A girl with yellow hair that nearly matched Marisa's with beautiful wings that resembled sparkling prisms emerged from the castle onto the battlefield. "… Did you?"

"Flandre?" Marisa twirled round to observe the owner of the sweet voice. Marisa's stare crawled up the girl, taking in every feature from her cute Mary-Janes to her simple yellow necktie to her childish side ponytail complete with a bow. However, it was her eyes that made Marisa's blood run cold. Flandre's red orbs, which had just seemed menacingly playful, softened when they met with Marisa's, and her jaw went slack. What Flandre saw of Marisa was completely different. The way Marisa's long and curly blonde hair reflected the moonlight, how electrically charged Marisa's eyes were, how her chest rose and fell with every exasperated breath, captivated Flandre's thoughts instantly.

"Eh? Who the heck are you?" Marisa inquired, densely not realizing the girl in front of her was of dire threat. _"Don't be afraid, Marisa," _she thought to herself, _"She looks harmless enough." _She simply looked like a lost child, if it weren't for that stare. Without a word, Flandre made her way up to the curious witch, never once breaking the intense gaze her glowing red hues held with Marisa's orange ones.

"Oi… What's wrong? Are you a lost youkai?" Foolishly, though Marisa would not know it now, she stooped down to Flandre's level, resting her elbows on her knees. It was now apparent that the girl was trembling. Before the worried witch could ask anything else, Flandre's claw-like hands were tangled in her curly locks, and not gently, either. She was yanked to the ground, thrown around like an old rag doll. Feelings of growing affection and adoration filled Flandre's heart with each yank, punch, kick and blow. The crunch and snap of breaking bones were like the whispers of sweet confessions to Flandre, making her heart race and cheeks flush as one word stood out in her head.

When Marisa had become motionless aside from a few coughs rattling her injured body, Flandre gently pulled Marisa's head up by her matted and bloody hair onto her lap. This was greeted by a pained moan, which Flandre just shushed silently as she cradled her lover's body. As if a mother soothing her baby, Flandre's crimson-stained hands caressed Marisa's soft cheek. Flandre had never felt something so intense before. She wanted to hold Marisa tighter and tighter. She longed for Marisa's stare. Her kiss. Her body. Her love. Her heart. Her blood. Her being. She longed for it more than anything. And she will get it.

"I'll fix you up, my doll, my star," her soft, sweet voice sang as tears ran down her cheeks, "and you will be mine forever."

Reimu sat inside her shrine, curled up, her arms hugging her legs. Normally, when Marisa resolved an incident, she'd burst inside the shrine, filling the air with energetic happiness and pride, to which Reimu would unenthusiastically congratulate her. This time, however, Marisa hadn't burst inside the shrine and demand praise. In fact, she hadn't come back at all. Reimu kept repeating to herself, over and over again, as each day passed, that Marisa would run in at any minute now. "Any minute now… Any minute now… Any minute now… Any minute now… Any minute now…"

It had been a month.

* * *

This is my first try at a yandere-type fic. I hope you enjoyed! If it's well received I'll write more.


End file.
